Side of Me Unknown to Me
by Ritzter-Work'Z
Summary: #ProjectShadowStory When a Shadow-self disobey the real one. Warning for curses and semi-sexual matter.


I try some self insert, I think I can do it and I wish it receive a good words from The Masters. Sorry for my bad vocabulary and let me know, please. I'm begging you readers. please, if you really want to read this go ahead. if you just came here with nothing than read, please leave this fic. You're not respecting a non-American English-languaged writer around here... then fuck off, I'll do my best in here for peoples who wants to read this. it hurts my heart when no one give a shit to my efforts i pour in this fic.

* * *

The Unknown Me  
Beginning

* * *

I take a look around some scary, humongous mansion surrounded by red atmosphere. I walk around and always saw some statue like me standing grabbing a faceless female head. It's scary yet odd.

"**Why me? Why must me end up with this **_**perfect **_**bitch…"** some demonic voice echoed around the aisle, I'm shocked.

I keep walking than arrived in some bleeding door, I stopped and think first about opening that door.

"**Haha…hahaha…hahahaHAHAHAHAHA! I WISH SHE'S DEAD!" **the demonic voice laugh evilly.

I have no choice, I'm busting in. I can't stand that laugh, it's creepy. I open the door and saw something that could stop my lung processing my breath. It was one huge ballroom but only some place lightened.

"**Welcome to the **_**Slaughter House. **_**HAHAHAHAHAHA!" **A boy in red tuxedo spread his hands **"YES… YES… YEEEEAAAAAHAHAHAHA!"**

"T-That's…" I start realize something from that sound "That's-"

"**My Voice, right? That's what you want to say, Yes?" **He tip his fedora hat, and fly it like a beach saucer. He has a same face as me, or maybe he's me? **"She's one helluva **_**bitch**_**, right? She's smart, she's pretty, she's busty, and what else? She's too perfect for my life, girls like that should've gone from this world… MY world."**

"What are you talking about!" I start to break my comfort zone, things has become serious since this me-like person exist in front of my eyes.

"**I'm talking about your so-called "best friend "Nene Fucking Bitch Higurashi!" **Oh my God, did he… **"That's right, a lonely girl that comes to you and start to ruin your life as the most perfect kid on the class!"**

"W-Why… how could you bring her name at this situation!?" I yelled to him. I just can't accept those words.

"**While I'm in the class, I'm the one who surrounded by those low level kids. They try to draw my attention so no one can call them a nerds. I make them cool, I got a big attention from them. Since that girl come, I can't taste that kind of glory anymore…"**

It's sting my mind, now he's going too far "Stop it! She's an orphan, she needs attention!"

"**That's right! Because she's an ORPHAN! That's why you try to close to her. But unbelievably she stole your attention. You NEED that attention, don't you?"**

My surrounding suddenly got bright then I realize that humans I see with my school uniform is students from my school. Their uniform torn, their face is pale like a living corpse.

"_ALL HAIL MASTER SAIKA… ALL HAIL MASTER SAIKA… ALL HAIL THE GOD… ALL HAIL THE GOD…"_

"Ah… what the fuck is this? What are you… how could they…" I'm flustered, Everything now doesn't make sense.

"**You want to be their savior, you want to play God. I know what you up to cuz…" **He suddenly stands beside me, his mouth is near my ear. **"**_**I. am. You.**_**"**

I swing my arm, try to hit him. He's just too fast.

"**Do you feel it?"**

"I'm not like that…" I stay strong from his stabbing word "I love her… you don't know shit about me."

"**Hmmm… Stubborn Punk! I said I'm you! Well then, you want to see some entertainment? I believe you are bored there." **He try offer me something nice, I hate it.

"What do you up to now?" I ask him.

"**This chain could answer it…" **he pull a chain beside him. Then the floor in front him lift some kind of surgery bed, looks like someone there…

"W-What's that? Who's behind that blanket." I ask the Tux Boy, he's smirking.

"**Ready for the entertainment? Hope you'll hate it." **He clap his hand, suddenly someone behind that blanket stands up. Exposing a bright blonde hair, then a face, then a chest… oh shit it's Nene!

"What!? NENE!" I try to ran to her, but my feet is freezed. I don't know why.

"**Now… you see her. Stand beside me, My Slave!" **Nene gets up, she's wearing some ero dress, maybe sometime I think stuff like that but this is just too far.

"Why… NENE! LISTEN TO ME!" I yell to her, it's no use.

"**HAHA! Now, what do you want to do?" **My Doppelganger wrap his arm to her waist. **"This is what you want, right? Full control of your beloved bitch Nene Higurashi."**

"She's not a bitch!" I try to move "She's a good girl and I don't hate her!"

"**Pffft… you want to do this to her anyway…" **he move her face to his side, than kiss her wildly. It's disgusting.

"Don't. stop!"

"**Oh… still pretending to care?" **He pull her closely, then he play her chest. Still kissing her.

"NO. NO. NO!" I'm almost cry "Please stoooop!"

"**This is what you want, right? Come on… do you have to lie to yourself? I know everything. I'm you anyway."** he play her again, now his fingers on her womanhood.

"What the FUCK! I'll never do that to her, even if she irritate my life sometime!"

Then my Doppelganger stop "**She irritates your life?"**

"I don't care about that attention thing anymore. I love who I am now. If I'm lonely then that's my faith." I try to be honest.

"**You just pretend to don't care, Boy." **He stop playing her.

"You say you're me, right? How could you don't know?"

"… **T-That's because I'm part of your heart, the dark one!" **He yelled. **"I know how it feels, and you still feel it to, right? RIGHT!? You want to be perfect but your goal-"**

"I'm not perfect enough!" I it's my turn to yell at him. "You say you're me, right?"

"**Then why'd you asking me that kinda shit? I won't answer you twice, okay?" **The Doppelganger cursed.

"It's because I WAS hate her. I think it was a mistake to be friend with her. She said she's lonely but ended up famous besides me. She's maybe more attracting than me, but I noticed that."

"**Notice WHAT!?"**

"I… I'm a man." I say shortly. "A man don't need attention in his life."

"**Impossible, I'm your Shadow. You know what I do here is true, right? What your heart keep all this time, right?" **His expression changed.

"How should I say it. Yes, I realize that she's not Nene. But if she's here, It would be better."

"**W-Whaddaya mean better? She stole your-" **My Shadow approach me.

"Shut it! You maybe me, but you don't know what's the real me." I say it directly.

"**B-but…" **He's paused.

"What?"

"**How could you accept it that easy? I thought you'll…"**

"You try to test my nerve, huh? Shame on you. I realize myself about that since that pornography action you show me." I start to talk honest "I want to do that with her, y'know. Haha…"

"…" He's silent. **"You…"**

"Hm?"

"**I'm gonna KILL YOU!" **My shadow suddenly surrounded by some strong, dark aura. **"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I FEEL ABOUT THAT GIRL, I TRY TO HELP YOU BUT YOU JUST MESS THINGS UP! I'M TIRED SITTING ON MY ASS WAITING YOUR NEGATIVE ACTION ABOUT THAT BITCH, but now…"**

"You want to kill me? I'm you, you can't kill me." I'm overconfident, but it's the best for me if I want to calm down.

"**Yes. I. CAN! RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWRRR!" **

"Oh Fuck."

* * *

_*To Be Continued*_

Ritzter here, sorry for my English and I REALLY NEED TO KNOW YOUR REACTION ABOUT MY VOCABULARY. I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE REPLY AND FAVE ME, FLAME IS ACCEPTABLE, DON'T WORRY BE HAPPY.

Ritzter… Shutting Down


End file.
